Promises Made
by feeling brave
Summary: Follows on from the others. Red Alert is causing problems and there's a Decepticon agent in Iacon. Contains violence, foul mouthed mechs, JazzXProwl and SunnyXBlue pairings. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, even the ones who I've brought in as extras came from the Transformers Name Generator that Starstreak 777 put up a post about.

Authors note: This story follows on from where "Safety Shattered" left off but if that's not your thing (and it does get quite involved in places) I won't make you read it. All you really need to know is that to save Prowls life Jazz shot Soundwave in the face and now he wants revenge but that won't come in until much later. Err… what else do I have to say? Oh yeah. I'm going to apologise now for Red Alert and Mirages behaviour. My only excuse is that I needed a couple of mechs to rub Jazz up the wrong way and they seem to be pretty good at it. Jazz and Red have clashed before so I thought I could have more fun with that and Mirage is well… read the story and you'll find out. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are more than welcome. Thank you for putting up with me rambling.

**Promises Made**

Chapter 1

"Glitch infested, metala-rat nosed, exhaust vocalisered…" Jazz' tirade continued as he stormed through his quarters and into his wash rack, pausing only to kick a panel of the desk that Prowl suspected he only kept in his room for that purpose.

Prowl who had been sat on the recharge berth waiting for his bond-mate and reading a report wasn't sure if he should even ask what was wrong. The fact that Jazz hadn't even noticed him could only be explained by the levels of shear frustration and rage that he didn't need their bond to feel.

With a shrug he decided that he may as well get it over with and followed him.

He could barely make out Jazz' outline through the stream but he figured that his lovers scanners would pick him up once he had stopped cursing the mech who had riled him to levels that Prowl had never thought possible and lent against the wall to wait. He chuckled silently to himself as the insults became more convoluted and obscure but "Turbo tick processored spawn of a waste disposal drone and a faulty security siren." Proved too much for him and at the sound of his laughter Jazz spun to face him.

"What have you done to Red Alert now?" Prowl asked dryly.

"I should have dismantled him and sent his parts off to all of the great cities including the Decepticon ones so that at least some of his alarms would be right." Jazz growled. "I still might hand him over to Ratchet and 'Jack to see if they can unscramble his paranoia circuits or at least shut down his vocaliser for a while. I'm sure they'd be happy to help."

"I'm sure they would." Prowl nodded. "But you haven't answered my question."

"Twelve new recruits arrived last cycle. All of them able and brought in by Prime himself but not one of them has been cleared for duty yet because he's confined them all to barracks. Two of them are Special Ops and I should have spent most of my duty cycle assessing them but instead I spent all of it going thorough their records with him to try and prove that they are not Decepticon spies." Jazz ranted. "And do you know what he's said to me when I'd finished? I'm not completely convinced about your allegiances yet so why should I trust anything you say."

"What?" Prowl exclaimed with all traces of his mirth disappearing in a spark-pulse.

"I haven't gotten to the best part yet. He reminded me that he has had to discipline me three times for listening to the hub since he arrived, that the only loyalty he has seen me display is to you and he's not quite sure what I do around here apart from you."

"I'm afraid to ask if he's still functional." Prowl said quietly. "I think if I'd been up there I'd be helping you pack boxes by now."

"If Ironhide hadn't held me back I can't say what would have happened but he did so he's fine or at least as fine as he's ever been." Jazz seemed to run out of words to express his anger at this point and slammed his fist into the wall instead.

"But you're not." Prowl stated calmly as he took his lover into his arms in the hope that the contact between them would sooth him.

"No. I'm not." Jazz admitted. "I've made an appointment to see Prime once he comes back on duty. I nearly went straight down to his quarters but Ironhide made me promise that I'd try to calm down first."

"As his direct superior I should be there too if you want to make a formal complaint against him." Prowl pointed out.

Jazz shook his head firmly. "I've put up with his accusations for a quarter of a vorn, brushed off the sly comments and ignored the rumours that are going around because of his remarks but no more. I've given Prime eight vorns of service, done things in his name that would fry most mechs processors and for what? To have some jumped up Decepticon detector call me out for doing my job and telling other mechs that I'm not to be trusted. I know that I'm Special Ops and that a degree of doubt goes with the post but this is more than I can take. I'm going to see Prime to resign my post."

"Jazz no. Don't say that. You're angry, you're not thinking, you're just…"

"Reacting?" Jazz finished for him. "No I'm not. I've thought this through and Red Alert and I just can't work on the same base. Prime can replace me easily enough and Inferno can take over my duties for a while if needs be."

"If Prime wanted Inferno to do your job don't you think he would have given it to him? You were the mech he wanted, doesn't that tell you something? D'you think he would have given you the job if you weren't the best?"

"Inferno was my instructor and my first unit commander, I learnt everything I know from him, Prime promoted me because I helped save his life and for no better reason." Jazz snarled struggling out of Prowls embrace and turning away.

"And what about Blue and I? Are you gonna quit on us too?" Prowl demanded.

At those words Jazz slumped against the wall and covered his faceplate with his hands. "Blue hasn't needed me for vorns and we can work something out. It won't be like last time, you'll know where I am, we can talk on the comm every cycle if that's what you want, take leave at the same times…"

The distress in Jazz' voice was enough to make Prowl regret asking him the questions but it was his stance that nearly broke his spark. Jazz' confidence and easy grace were two of the things Prowl admired most in his lover but in that moment they were both gone. "Jazz." He said softly as he took a step closer to him. "My Jazz." He whispered as he reached out and coaxed his bond-mate into turning just enough so that he could see his face. "It wouldn't be enough and you know it. The time we spent apart was torture for both of us and I don't want us to have to go through that again. If you're leaving so am I."

"But your life is here." Jazz protested weakly.

"So is yours." Prowl assured him. "And I'm not just talking about me. Iacon is your home. Your friends are here and they love and trust you more than you know. Every one of them has your back and nothing is going to change that."

"I just…" Jazz whimpered.

"I know my Jazz." Prowl interrupted. "But we'll see it through."

"How?"

"First I'm going to talk to Red Alert and Prime, Second you are going to stay well away from him and third I think it's about time everyone knows what we mean to each other. Half of them suspect it anyway, all of them know us well enough now to trust us, they know that I don't give you any favour and it'll be one less thing he can use against you."

"And the rest?" Jazz prompted.

"Is something for your friends to take care of, you need to stay out of this as much as possible, keep calm and stay focused."

"For how long?"

"Five cycles." Prowl said firmly. "If things haven't turned around by then we'll both leave but don't mention this to anyone until we know for sure."

"Prowl I can't ask you to do this."

"You don't have to." Prowl smiled fondly. "You are my happiness Jazz and if you're not happy here neither am I but it's not going to come to that."

Jazz nodded slowly. "Five cycles." He agreed. "And when we're sure that we're staying we let them know about us."

"Deal." Prowl promised.

"Thank you." Jazz whispered and just his tone was all Prowl needed to know that Jazz was emotionally spent. Prowl took his hand and led him to the berth.

"I love you my Jazz." He whispered as they made themselves comfortable.

"Love you too." Jazz murmured already half in recharge.

Prowl lay watching him for a few breems. Not long after Jazz had returned to him they had made fresh promises to each other. One of them was that they would keep each other fighting and whole. It wasn't an easy promise to keep though sometimes they had to resort to underhanded tactics. Jazz had on occasion been forced to make him angry enough to carry on and for his part Prowl usually had to find a way to make Jazz stop and think.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you." He whispered softly as he traced the line of his lovers jaw with a feather light touch that wouldn't disturb him. The apology went unheard but he felt better for doing it and soon enough he let himself recharge.

As soon as Jazz started to bring his systems back on-line he realised that he was alone, it was still early and he knew that Prowl wasn't on duty because he could feel their bond bright and clear in his spark but he wasn't in the room with him either.

"_Where are you?"_ He asked as he forced himself off the bunk.

"_On my way back to you. I've been to see Prime and Red, Prime has given Red a formal warning over his conduct and I've managed to convince him to let you have your new recruits so that you can get their assessments done. They've got to back to their barrack once you're done with them but it's a start."_ Prowl answered and a moment later he walked through the door. "How do you feel?"

"Like I made a fool of myself last night." Jazz smiled.

"You were right to be angry." Prowl reassured him as he handed him a ration of energon. "Primus knows I would have been too if it were me but let's not worry about that anymore. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Jazz grinned. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know but I doubt it would be legal." Prowl grinned back at him. "Now drink up, get out there and show everyone who the better mech is."

"Are you ordering me out of my own quarters." Jazz asked playfully.

"Sounds like it doesn't it?" Prowl chuckled before he added in a more serious tone. "Let's keep the bond open for this cycle just in case."

Jazz nodded, drank his ration and stood up. As he headed for the door he leant in close to but not quite touching his lover. "I'll look forward to getting off shift." He grinned before he walked out with all the grace he could manage and all of it was for Prowls benefit.

He and Prowl had made a lot of promises to each other over the vorns but one of the more resent ones was that if one of them ordered the other about then the roles would be reversed when their duties permitted.

The common room was pretty busy at that point of the cycle and both the mechs he was looking for were there. Bluestreak was already moving toward the table where Sideswipe was sitting. Jazz smiled to himself as he watched them, as he knew that it would be easier to get the favour he wanted if they were together.

"Hey Sides." Bluestreak greeted the red twin. "Where'd you get to last night?"

Sideswipe grinned at him. "I figured that you and Sunny would like some alone time so I found somewhere else to be."

Bluestreak was about to ask another question when Jazz stepped up. "Neither of you two are busy right?" He asked after greeting them warmly.

"No. Why?" Sideswipe asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna be running a few new recruits through some assessments soon and was looking for a couple of volunteers to help out."

"But Jazz…" Sideswipe whined.

"I'll help." Bluestreak cut in agreeably. "What do we have to do?"

"We?"

"I need to gauge their recon abilities and need some bad mechs."

"But…" Sideswipe protested.

"See you both down on the training level in say twenty breems?"

Sideswipe gave up and nodded just as a distant rumble shook the floor.

"Sounds like Wheeljack's havin' some fun." Jazz observed with a grin but his amusement disappeared when he looked at Sideswipe. Bluestreak followed his gaze and realised that Sideswipe was looking stricken.

"What is it?" He demanded already having some idea as to what could be wrong.

"Sunny." Sideswipe managed to get out.

Bluestreak looked panicked. "Take me to him."

"He wouldn't thank me for that Blue. He's in a lot of pain and he wouldn't want you to see…"

"Slag that." Bluestreak snapped. "I'm not made of glass Sides and I don't care what your overly protective brother wants. If he's hurt then I need to know how badly and what happened."

"Hub reports are sayin' that there was an explosion in the weapons locker three levels down, Ratchet and Inferno are already on their way, Sunny's on the comms and cursing so he can't be that bad." Jazz told him before he looked back to Sideswipe. "He can come to me if he wants someone to scream at later." He reassured him. "I need to get down there and take a look. I want your words that you'll both stay out of the med-bay until Ratchet gives you the all clear."

"But Jazz…" Bluestreak protested.

"Let the mech work." Jazz said softly.

It didn't take Jazz long to get down to the locker, thick smoke still hung in the air and twisted pieces of metal were everywhere. Sunstreaker lay close by with Ratchet bent over him.

"How are you?" He asked the yellow mech.

"I've just been blown up Jazz how the slag do you think I am?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"He'll be fine." Ratchet reassured him.

"Good." Jazz nodded. "Do me a favour and contact Blue and Sides as soon as you can. They're both worried about him."

"Will do."

"Hey Jazz." Inferno called from inside the room. "Come here and take at look at this."

Stepping carefully Jazz made his way toward the voice. "What a mess." He observed as he looked around. Then he picked something up on his scanner and bent to find the remains of a small devise that had no business being there.

"What d'you think?" Inferno asked him.

"That this wasn't an accident." Jazz growled. "This could have been fitted inside one of the guns." He held up the pieces. "I'd need Wheeljack to confirm it but it doesn't look like anything we use."

"Decepticons." Inferno snarled.

"Certainly." Jazz confirmed.

"There's no way one of them could get this far into the base." Prowl pointed out as he appeared at the doorway.

"I'm telling you that one of them could have. There's a chance that this was done on the battlefield but it's been four cycles since we saw any real action so I would have thought this would have happened sooner if it had been." Jazz explained.

"But everyone in the base has been here for vorns…" Inferno put in.

"Except for the twelve new recruits that came in two cycles ago." Prowl corrected.

"Prowl no. I've spent some time with them and I can't believe that any one of them would do something like this." Jazz told him.

"Jazz just for once can you look at something logically." Prowl barked. "They are the unknown quantity in this there for they are where we start looking."

Jazz folded his arms stubbornly and refused to look at Prowl. "You haven't even met them." He said in a deliberately calm tone.

"So take me to them, I'll tell them exactly what I need from them and we can start trying to find out who did this."

"And if I won't."

"Then I'll go alone."

With a frustrated blast of his vents Jazz stalked out of the room, leaving Prowl to follow him.

"What's got his diodes knotted?" Inferno asked once he was sure Jazz was gone.

Prowl shrugged. "I'll find out though." It didn't take him long to catch up to Jazz. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. "Is it what I said about thinking logically?"

"Partly." Jazz responded curtly. "The rest of it is that not six cycles ago you promised me that we were safe here."

"I couldn't have seen this coming." Prowl said soothingly. "But we'll work it out."

Jazz stopped dead and looked at his lover. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know I'm acting like an spoilt sparkling but I…"

Prowl glanced around to make sure that they were alone before he interrupted him "Hush now." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around him. "Try to remember that this is an attack on an Autobot stronghold, not on you and that I'm right here. I'll keep you safe my Jazz."

"Thank you." Jazz said gratefully.

A few breems later the pair marched in to the dormitory that the newest members of their team were using until Red Alert deemed them trustworthy enough for duty. "Okay mechs on your feet." Jazz ordered and Prowl was pleased to notice that all the worry that had been in his tone only a short time before was gone.

The recruits formed a line immediately, each one standing stiffly to attention and looking straight ahead.

"This is your second in command." Jazz continued. "Designation Prowl. At your name you will take one pace forward." He instructed. "Traction is the veteran of the group, he's been running resistance cells in both Antihex and Vos for the last twenty vorns."

"Good to have you with us Traction." Prowl said politely.

"Bumblebee." A yellow mini-bot hurried to obey Jazz instantly. "This is our newest scout. Don't let his size fool you, he's proved himself in battle and is capable of taking down mechs a lot bigger than he is."

Prowl nodded and Bumblebee rejoined the rank.

"Saberburner, Wildstrike and Metalburst are all fresh out of warrior training but they were all top in their field and Wildstrike here has even been challenging Bluestreaks record as a sharp shooter but he hasn't beaten him yet."

"Well done." Prowl congratulated the young mech.

"Blaster. Communications specialist but he didn't come alone; his assistants are the twins Eject and Rewind. He also has Steeljaw an expert tracker and Ramhorn to watch his back."

"_Hopefully these twins won't be as much trouble as the other pair." _Prowl muttered over their bond and he felt his amusement reflected in Jazz' emotions but it didn't affect his voice when he spoke again.

"Nitrostrike and Mirage are both Covert Ops agents specialising in information gathering and Mirage here has the advantage of being able to make himself invisible to optics and most scanners. There are only a handful of Decepticons capable of detecting him."

"Thank you Jazz." Prowl said formally before he addressed the rank. "A short time ago an act of sabotage resulted in an explosion in one of our arms stores." He informed them. "I want written reports from each of you detailing everything since your arrival at the base, who you have been with, what you have done and when. Nothing is to be omitted. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." The unit barked as one.

"Good. As you were." Prowl ordered and he walked out.

"Does he really think that one of us did it?" Bumblebee asked Jazz before he left too.

Jazz looked down at the small mech and relaxed his posture. "There are three things you need to know about Prowl." He told him. "He's logical, he's fair and he's determined. This attack didn't just destroy a load of our munitions supplies. It injured one of our best warriors, a mech that Prowl and myself have considered a friend for a very long time and we need to do everything to we can find out who did it."

"Jazz we can understand that but is this really…" Mirage put in.

"Mirage please don't even try to talk your way out of this." Jazz snapped. "It's just a report. I'm gonna be spending most of my time trying to work this out and I am the only mech here that can assess you so I know that you don't have anything better to do so stop moaning and get to it."

"Yes Sir." The blue and white mech saluted and stalked to a chair.

Jazz spent the rest of his duty-cycle as he had expected to, he checked in with Wheeljack to make sure that he was right, went through all the security footage looking for anything suspicious, which seemed to take an age and proved fruitless and reported everything he could to Optimus Prime then headed down to the med-bay to see how Sunstreaker was doing. At last all his jobs were done and there was only one place he wanted to be.

"How are the reports going?" He asked as he entered Prowls quarters.

"I'm never asking Bumblebee to write anything down ever again." Prowl answered with a slight growl. "He skips about all over the place and while I should be correlating his statement with the others all I want to do is correct his grammar."

Jazz suppressed a smile and moved to his lovers side.

"I've got one more to do then I'm all yours." Prowl informed him.

"Now that's what I've been waiting to hear." Jazz grinned as he trailed a hand lazily across Prowls shoulder and watched him shiver.

"How's Sunny?" Prowl asked as he started to study the last datapad.

"Bored. He tore up must of the cables in his back and can't move from the waist down so his entertainment options are limited, Ratchet threw a wrench at Sideswipe earlier so he's staying away and Blue's fussing over him too much which I think he actually likes but he'd never admit that to me."

"Poor Ratchet." Prowl muttered.

"I think he was about ready to off-line the pair of them but he's in the common room now so they're safe until his next duty shift at least."

Prowl slapped the datapad down hard on the desk and looked up at Jazz. "I'm gonna have to interview Mirage." He growled. "There are holes in this thing that Optimus could fit through."

"Prowl Mirage was created in Crystal City, I met him when I went there, he didn't want to get involved in the war then but I'm guessing that what happened there a vorn or so later changed his mind."

"He's got the skills, the report is slag and with his ability I need to know more. That's all I'm saying." Prowl justified himself. He rose from his desk and led Jazz to the berth. "What a cycle." He murmured as they lay down together.

"Relax love. Forget about it all for now." Jazz advised as he ran his fingers down Prowls chest plate.

"You're right my Jazz."

Early next cycle Mirage joined them in Prowls office. His stance was ridged as Prowl questioned him. Jazz spoke only when he felt that Prowl was being too harsh and eventually Prowl was satisfied and dismissed him.

Jazz left the room not long after intending to grab his energon ration before he visited Sunstreaker. The common room was quiet at that time and Jazz thought he was alone until his scanners picked up something. "There's no point hiding Mirage. It won't help." He said turning in the direction of the anomaly.

"If it had been anyone but you it would have." Mirage retorted. "Prowls interview has drawn attention to me and rumours are already spreading. No one really trusts a spy."

"Give them a chance and enough time and they will." Jazz contradicted him. "They trust me."

"And how many of them know all that you have done? Does Prime? Does Prowl? The two of you seem close but does he know what you're capable of?"

"Prime knows enough."

"And Prowl?"

"More than. He knows the very worst of me."

"I doubt he understands though. Not like I could. We could make quiet a pair you and I." Mirage whispered as invisible hands brushed Jazz' chest plate.

"Mirage stop this." Jazz ordered.

"You can be so commanding when you want to be. I admire that." The light touch pushed harder.

"I want to help you but I won't be able to if you continue." Jazz warned.

"I don't need your help Jazz. I've done nothing wrong." Mirage informed him before he lowered his voice to a whisper and asked. "Can I help it if I find you interesting?"

Before Jazz could respond he found himself pinned to the nearest wall and only then did Mirage show himself.

"I don't want to hurt you Mirage but I will if you don't stop this." He hissed and his tone conveyed that this Mirages last chance.

"Get off him now!" Prowl yelled as he dashed into the room and lunged for Mirage but the spy disappeared before he was caught. "Sparkling of a glitch." Prowl cursed. _"Where is he?"_

"_Hold still, shut up and I'll show you."_ Jazz shot back. Prowl halted and a moment later Jazz' hand snapped out. Mirage became visible again to reveal that Jazz had him tightly by the throat.

"Security team to the common room." Prowl barked down the comm.

"I've done nothing…" Mirage began to protest.

"I don't consider assault on one of my officers nothing." Prowl snapped.

"Prowl I don't want this." Jazz said quietly.

"It's out of your hands Jazz." Prowl told him. "And into mine." He added with a menacing look to Mirage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, even the ones who I've brought in as extras came from the Transformers Name Generator that Starstreak 777 put up a post about.

**Promises Made**

Chapter 2

Much later that cycle after Jazz had finally gotten to spend some time with Nitrostrike he and Bluestreak were walking together in the direction of the med-bay when a sudden feeling that he could only describe as pure agony shot through him. He staggered but managed to catch himself before he fell.

"What is it?" Bluestreak asked him. The younger mechs optics were wide with the concern that reflected in his voice.

Jazz leant his helm back against the wall to steady himself before he spoke. "Blue I need you to find Ratchet, I don't know what's happened but the comms aren't working and Prowls hurt so we know it's nothing good. Go. Hurry." He finished giving his friend a gentle push to get him moving before he made himself move and followed the bond to find his lover.

Before he entered the communications room he heard the reason for Prowls anguish. The main terminal was emitting a noise that made Jazz want to tear out his own audio circuits so he deactivated them quickly and stepped inside. The three other mechs in the room weren't as lucky as he was though, all of them were writhing around, their faceplates contorted into silent screams. As fast as he could he unspaced his rifle and blasted the offending workstation. Immediately the mechs stilled and went off-line. Prowl was lying on the floor close to his feet while Blaster and Red Alert were slumped in their chairs.

"Prowl?" He whispered as he knelt next to him. "Come on my love." He knew that he should be checking the others over as well but he couldn't bring himself to move away.

"What did this?" Bluestreak asked him as he bent down opposite him a few moments later.

"Some sort of sonic weapon through the comms but I'd need to know more before I can say what it was." He answered.

"That can wait." Ratchet ordered. "I need to get all three of them to the med-bay now. Blaster's the heaviest, can you two load him into my hold?"

"What's goin' on?" Inferno asked as he barged in. "I was talkin' to Red on the comm when everything just…"

"We don't know yet." Ratchet cut him off. "Could you bring Red down to the med-bay for me?"

"Sure."

"Jazz…?" Ratchet didn't even bother to finish what he was saying as Jazz was already picking Prowl up.

By the time they arrived at Ratchets lair Sideswipe had decided to brave the medics temper and was sitting beside his brother, at the sight of the C.M.O. he stood up nervously and his optics twitched in search of an escape route.

"Sideswipe I've got better things to do right now than use you as target practice." Ratchet snapped as Bluestreak started the struggle to unload Blaster. "Well don't just stand there help him."

Sideswipe jumped to Bluestreaks assistance while Jazz and Inferno deposited their respective charges.

"I'm headin' back up there to see if I can figure out what happened." Inferno said as he straightened. "Comin' Jazz?"

"In a breem." Jazz confirmed. "I wanna know what Ratchet has to say first."

Inferno nodded and left.

"I don't have much to tell you Jazz." Ratchet said wearily.

"He doesn't need to know that though, does he?" Jazz asked.

"Sooner or later everyone's going to find out Jazz. You've said yourself that no one keeps secrets for long around here."

"That's from me. Not my secrets." Jazz reminded him.

"Trust goes both ways or it goes no where." Ratchet retorted.

Jazz stood still and looked uncomfortable, after a moment Ratchet shrugged and carried on with his work. "The good news is that out of the three of them Prowl is the least badly affected. Blaster and Red are both more sensitive to sonic attacks and it's scrambled their processors some but Prowl dodged that. Go and do whatever it is you have to at the hub and I'll bring him back on-line when you return."

"Thank you Ratchet." Jazz said softly and he walked out.

Inferno was already studying the terminals when Jazz arrived. Optimus Prime had joined him and his blue optics were dark with anger. "How are they?" He asked as Jazz walked in.

"Ratchet tells me that they'll all be fine soon. My guess is that this was done to cause a distraction rather than to kill anyone."

"Without Blaster and Red Alert we're going to have a tough time seeing an attack coming." Inferno confirmed. "And not having the comms is going to make it even harder to protect ourselves."

"Okay." Prime nodded. "Inferno find Ironhide with Prowl out of action he takes over as second, I want all warriors on duty and equipped with flare rounds to use as signals, then go to the labs and tell Wheeljack and Perceptor to get up here. Jazz you know as much about this equipment as anyone. Do what you can until they arrive." He ordered.

"Yes Sir." Jazz saluted. Once he was alone it didn't take him long to get a couple of panels off and start searching for the cause of the problem. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't even hear Wheeljack coming up behind him.

"Find anything?" His friend asked.

Jazz jumped and banged his helm on the inside of the terminal. "Primus 'Jack. Warn a mech would you." He half laughed, half growled.

"Sorry Jazz but I can't remember the last time someone got that close to you without you picking them up."

"I've got a lot going on in my processor right now." Jazz excused himself. "I think I've found the… yes got it." Carefully he manoeuvred backwards and handed a small device over to the engineer who turned it over in his hands a few times before he gave his opinion.

"Feed back generator." He said as if that explained everything. "But a more powerful one that I've ever seen. There's no timer on it. Just a short range receiver."

"Well that proves two things. Mirage didn't do this as he's still in the brig and that whoever is responsible is trying to cripple us. He didn't just go after Red Alert and Blaster but waited and got Prowl too."

Once Jazz had done all he could in the comms room and with Ratchets words of wisdom still clear in his processor Jazz cleared his theory with Prime and went down to the brig to speak with Mirage. The spy glared at him as soon as he walked through the door. "If you've come for an apology you're wasting your time." He snapped.

"Actually I came to tell you that there has been another attack so once you've done your cycles for assault you'll have nothing else to worry about and just so you know I know that you're too proud to say sorry." Jazz stated calmly.

"What else would you come here for? Brig duty isn't your responsibility."

"Usually it's Prowls but as he's in the med-bay I thought I'd fill in for him." Jazz explained. "Plus I had a couple of things to say to you that I'd rather do in private. I don't hold grudges Mirage and when you get out of here I'd like us to be friends."

"Why?"

"Because I think you've felt alone for too long."

"But you can't offer more than friendship."

"My spark already belongs to someone."

"Lovers come and go." Mirage said flippantly.

"It's not like that Mirage." Jazz corrected him. "I have a life-bond with Prowl. There will be no more lovers for me and I wouldn't have it any other way. He's everything I want and need and I love him more than anything else in my life."

"Then it would seem that I owe the both of you an apology but I honestly didn't know."

"Not many do. We decided when we joined this unit that it would be for the best if the troops didn't know that two of their commanders were a couple but we're tired of the lie so everyone will know soon."

"So you've been together for…?" Mirage prompted.

"A little over forty vorns." Jazz informed him.

"No chance that you'll change your decision then?"

"Not one." Jazz confirmed.

Mirage looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm glad for you." He said softly. "Not many find that kind of happiness."

"Thank you." Jazz said quietly and he turned to leave.

"Before you go…" Mirage called him. "I think we can… be friends… if that's what you want?"

Jazz smiled over his shoulder. "I'll see you in the rec room when you get out of here, high-grade's on me and that's a promise."

After his visit to the brig Jazz headed for the med-bay where Ratchet met him at the door. "How is he?" He asked quietly when the medic shot him a warning look.

"Ready and waiting for you but his audios were more badly damaged than I thought. Do you think he'll be able to function without them for a couple of cycles until I can get them repaired?"

Jazz looked from the C.M.O. to his lover. He knew that if it was him he'd rather be in stasis than deaf but this was Prowl, he didn't have his hatred of silence, Prowl was too logical for something like that to effect him. "He'll manage." Jazz said confidently. "I'll make sure of it."

"I thought as much." Ratchet nodded. "He does have one advantage over most mechs, the communications you two can have through the bond don't use audio sensors so he should still be able to hear you."

"Have you told Blue all this?" Jazz asked.

"To give myself a moments peace yes." He admitted. "He has enough to worry about with Sunstreaker still recovering, I've seen him fret over Prowl before and it's not an experience I wish to repeat." He explained.

Jazz looked at him quizzically at this remark.

"Neither of them ever told you." Ratchet realised.

"And you can't."

"Got it in one." Ratchet said grimly.

There wasn't really anything left to say after that and Ratchet moved back to Prowls side. Bluestreak wondered over at this point and Sunstreaker propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. "What do you want me to do?" Bluestreak asked quietly and Jazz looked at him fondly.

"Be yourself Blue. He'll find that more reassuring than anything else." He smiled.

"Everyone ready?" Ratchet asked. Both Bluestreak and Jazz nodded before he did what he had to and Prowls optics started to glow.

"What the pit happened?" Prowl asked as soon as his vocaliser on-lined.

"_Sonic blast in the hub."_ Jazz explained to him. _"You're fine except for your audios. Ratchet's going to need a couple more cycles to repair them."_

"So I'm deaf." Prowl whispered. _"This is odd." _He said over the bond but there was nothing in his tone to tell Jazz how he felt about that just a sense of confusion.

"_It'll be alright my love."_ Jazz reassured him. _"I'll stick with you as much as I can so you don't miss anything. Lip reading might help with most of the mechs."_

"_You gonna teach Prime how to use sign language too?"_ Prowl asked sounding slightly amused. _"It's okay my Jazz. The weirdest thing about this is not coming back on-line to the sound of Ratchet cursing_ "

Jazz couldn't help but smile at that and he knew everything was going to be okay as Bluestreak pushed past him and started chattering away. He spent quite a while with the two mechs, mostly acting as a go between for them as Prowl slowly learnt what shapes lip components made with certain sounds and by the end of it he was getting pretty good.

As soon as he was on-line the next cycle Jazz headed for the med-bay to check on his lover. They had been sat talking through the bond for some time when a sudden cry of joy made Jazz jump then look a little embarrassed as Prowl arched an optic ridge at him inquiringly. _"Wheeljack's got the comms back up." _He chuckled still feeling a little foolish. _"Can you hear them?"_

"_Apparently not. They still go through audio receivers."_ Prowl answered sadly.

"_Another cycle."_ Jazz smiled giving his lovers hand a reassuring squeeze.

"_Then I can get out of here?"_

"_Primus and Ratchet willing."_ Jazz nodded._ "I gotta go. Try to enjoy the rest while you can 'cause it won't last once you're able."_ Reluctantly he left the med-bay and headed to the command centre. The impressive figure of Optimus Prime dominated the room, Ironhide had obviously also just arrived and was briefing their leader on the latest news.

"Yes the comms are back but without the security controls Red had over them anyone can listen to them so I'd recommend keeping chatter to a minimum." He drawled.

"Or we use it against them." Jazz suggested with one of his never too far away smiles. "False reports, lots of meaningless talk, the useful stuff can go through and if there is someone listening they get a real ache in their processor trying to figure it all out."

"And how do you suggest we tell the difference?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm sure we can work out a few code words or something."

"It's a good idea Jazz. Get on it." Optimus nodded. "How's Prowl?"

"Sick of the sight of Ratchet."

"Can't say I blame the mech." Ironhide chuckled. "I remember the time…"

Jazz stopped listening and it wasn't just because the older mechs stories tended to bore him. Something was wrong. "Optimus." He said softly and his leaders optics flicked to his faceplate. "Keep this nice and calm but we gotta evac this room now." Jazz told him in the same level tone. "There's a mech inside the wall off to my left."

"Ironhide get everybody out." Prime ordered with out changing the pitch of his voice. "Jazz this is a lot to ask but if I lift you can you reach that vent?"

Jazz smiled. "No problem."

Optimus laced his hands together for Jazz to step up on to and lifted him easily. He pulled the grate away and hauled himself up into the conduits necessary to keep the computers cool. The shaft would have been plenty big enough for any of the maintenance 'bots but it was a little tight for Jazz. However the lack of interference from the terminals meant that he could get a much clearer reading of the mechs energy signature.

"Slag it." Jazz cursed. "He's running and it's to close up here for me to catch him." He called down. He tried to get a little further hoping to get a glimpse of the mech but even on his elbows and knees he was still banging his helm and the drop down that would have given him the view would also trap him. There was something else too. "Oh slag! Optimus don't wait for me just run!" he shouted down as he manoeuvred himself back to the vent.

"What is it Jazz?"

"A bomb. Now get gone." Jazz barked annoyed with the Prime for questioning him.

Heavy footsteps below him told him that he was doing as ordered. As he fell through the gap the wall exploded blasting him backwards and slamming him into Optimus' retreating back before they both hit the floor.

With his audios buzzing and optics flickering sickeningly Jazz pushed himself up and surveyed what was left of the command centre. Electrical sparks fizzed everywhere and smoke rose from most of the consoles.

"Jazz. Prime." Ironhide called from the door. "Either of you two still on-line."

"I am." Jazz answered and he gave himself a quick shake to clear his sensors. "Hey Prime you with me?" he asked before he realised that he was still sat on the larger mechs back.

Prowl was at his side before he could force himself to move. _"I've got you may Jazz." _He said softly.

"_I'm alright. Just jarred my relays is all."_

"_Straight to the med-bay though."_

"_In a bream. I need to look things over first."_

"_Jazz…"_

"_My game Prowl."_ He snapped defiantly but he let his bond-mate help him to his feet. "How's Prime?" He asked Ironhide who was kneeling beside his friend.

"Off-line but he doesn't look too bad considering that you landed on him."

"I told him to move it." Jazz said with a half-sparked smile.

"An' since when did he listen to things like that?" Ironhide drawled.

"Maybe now he'll start." Jazz suggested and Ironhide laughed at the suggestion.

"_What's going on?"_ Prowl asked.

"Prime needs looking at but he'll be fine. Can you help 'Hide get him down to Ratchet?" He asked. "And then come back for me?" He added sensing one of Prowls stubborn moods was coming on. 

Once the others were gone Jazz sifted through the ruined terminals and turned up a few pieces that he was sure had been part of the bomb but not much else before Prowl returned.

"_These have to go to Wheeljack."_ He told his partner.

"_Ratchet's waiting for you." _Prowl reminded him.

"_He'll be busy with Prime for a while I might as well make myself useful."_

"_Fine. Wheeljack usually has a medi-kit lying around just in case anyway." _Prowl growled.

"_I need to find the mini-bots first. The mech that did this was in the vents and they need to be cleared. Chances are that he's long gone but it's worth a shot and I got a pretty good reading of him from my scanners that Hound and the other trackers need to have."_

"_You're stalling Jazz."_ His lover scolded him.

"_Maybe." _Jazz admitted._ "But this stuff has to be done. Prime's down, officially you're still off-duty and Ironhide's not here." _Jazz was stunned when rather than go into his official mode as Prowl usually did he started laughing instead.

"_I guess that means you're in charge and that we're staying."_ He chuckled as he started to get control of his vocaliser again. _"Or do you still think that they don't need you?"_

Jazz grinned. _"Can't fault Megatrons timing on this one."_

"_Couldn't agree with you more. What are your orders sir?"_ Prowl asked but his seriousness was ruined by a very slight smile.

"_Wheeljack first then the mini-bots. I'll find Hound."_

"_But I can't hear any of them and I can't lip read with Wheeljack."_

"_Then they won't be able to argue with you then will they."_ Jazz smiled_. "Now move."_

Before Prowl left he gave Jazz one last look. _"I'll look forward to later."_ He said softly.

"_You and me both."_ Jazz agreed.

A short time later and not long after Jazz had finished briefing Hound his scanners picked up a flare shot fired from a nearby sentry post. "Oh slag not now." He muttered to himself before he activated his comm-link. _"Whoever that was report."_ He demanded.

"_This is Smokescreen. We got in coming. Lots of in coming."_

Jazz cycled air through his systems quickly in the hope that it would sooth his circuits before he spoke again. _"All Autobots to battle stations." He ordered. "Ironhide take your unit to Beta Section. Decepticons sighted."_

"_Copy that Jazz." _Ironhide responded.

Jazz switched his attention to the knot of confusion in his spark. _"Prowl report."_

"_Just finished mobilising the mini-bots. What's happening?"_

"_We're under attack. I need you to get your aft to the med-bay and help Ratchet keep it secure. If Sides and Blue are still there tell them I need them at their posts and no excuses and make sure Sunny's armed. He may not be able to walk but there's nothing wrong with his aim."_

"_Yes sir."_ Prowl barked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, even the ones who I've brought in as extras came from the Transformers Name Generator that Starstreak 777 put up a post about.

Sorry about the wait but my pesky life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this and I'd love to hear from you.

**Promises Made**

Chapter 3

Prowl had to admit that he didn't like the idea of not being able to hear during a battle but there was nothing he could do about it. Ratchet was looking more than a little aggravated by the time he joined him. Sideswipe was still there but he seemed to only be waiting for someone else to help the medic defend the med-bay and left almost as soon as he walked through the door.

He was pleased to see however that Blaster was back on-line though he still looked slightly dazed. Ratchet taped him on the shoulder to get his attention and together they mech-handled both Prime and Red Alerts powered-down forms into his office before they barricaded the door and moved Sunstreaker into a position where he could guard it.

As they finished this the first few blasts rocked through the base and Prowl knew that the battle had really begun. For the first time in vorns he was truly terrified but the clear determination coming from Jazz through the bond helped to steady him a little and he took his position with Ratchet at one shoulder and Blaster on the other with Blasters small troop splitting neatly to take the flanks.

The only thing that caught his attention as they waited was a tiny movement on the edge of his vision that a quick glance down showed him was Blaster soothingly patting Steeljaws back. The comforting gesture wasn't much but it helped to bolster Prowls confidence in the mechs around him and he smiled approvingly.

Soon the rumbles of explosions drew closer and he realised that not only was the fight inside the fortress but it was moving toward them. It wasn't long after that the med-bays outer doors burst inwards and the room seemed to dissolve into silent chaos.

Prowl was horrified to see that the mech leading the assault was none other than Soundwave, he had last fought with the Decepticon only a few cycles before and that had ended when Jazz had shot him in the faceplates. This meeting Soundwaves harsh features were covered by a heavy battle-mask and his cruel optics hidden behind a deep red visor as a result.

"_Jazz we need help here. Now." _He called desperately through the bond.

"_I'm not far away. Be with you soon."_ Jazz replied instantly._ "Just hold on."_

Any further communication between them was put on hold as Prowl was forced to concentrate every circuit he had on the fight. His battle computer took over and suppressed the fear that threatened to overwhelm him.

There was laser fire everywhere, Ratchet had moved to Sunstreakers side to defend the mechs that couldn't protect themselves from the two seekers that had made it their mission to destroy them, Blaster was wrestling with Soundwave who definitely had the advantage and the smaller mechs were chasing each other all over the room so that it became a real effort not to stand on the ones that were on his side.

His analysis only took a spark-pulse before he threw himself at Soundwave but he wasn't quick enough to save Blaster from a crushing blow and the communications officer fell to the floor senseless, without the red mechs help Prowl knew that he didn't really stand a chance, the Decepticon was larger and stronger than he was and it wasn't long before his powerful hands encircled his throat and started squeezing tight enough to stall the energon supply his C.P.U. needed to function.

"_JAZZ!" _He screamed internally as his systems began to fail.

His lovers reply was to burst through what was left of the door in his alt-mode, at top speed, use Ravage as a ramp and launch himself at the offending mech. The jolt was enough to knock Prowl out of his grip and send all three of them sprawling.

"_I've never been so glad to see you in all my life."_ Prowl said in relief.

Jazz flashed him a grim smile as he transformed and lashed out hard against Soundwave causing him to stagger and giving the pair of Autobots the chance to regain their feet.

"_Sunny and Ratchet need help. Go to them. I can hold of this sparkling of a glitch until more help arrives." _He ordered smoothly.

The presence and confidence of his lover gave Prowl fresh courage, he noticed seemed to be helping the others too and once he had moved Blaster to a safer position with a little help from Eject and Rewind he took stance to defend him and catch the seekers in a crossfire that he knew they would soon fall back from.

It didn't take long after that for the Decepticons to start their retreat and with Bluestreak, Wheeljack and Sideswipes arrival the seekers simply turned and fled.

Prowl spun round from watching them leave just in time to see Jazz and Soundwave level their rifles at each other and fire from only a few feet apart. Both mechs flew backwards Soundwave crashing into his retreating allies who hastily struggled to carry him away while Jazz was thrown clear across the med-bay and slammed into the opposite wall and at the same moment the awareness of Jazz that he had faded to almost nothing.

"Ratchet! Help!" He cried as he ran to his lovers side. "Jazz. Oh Primus Jazz." But he didn't get any reaction as he pulled his mate closer to him.

Ratchets firm but gentle hands pulled him back just enough to take a look at him before he nodded encouragingly and after a brief exchange with Bluestreak that Prowl couldn't catch helped them get Jazz onto one of the berths that had survived the fight and started work. For a while Bluestreak hovered close to Prowl but eventually he drifted away towards his own lover.

If Prowl had been asked to describe the rest of the cycle he would have only needed one word. Frustrating. The med-bay was soon bustling with casualties and it was all Ratchet could do to keep up with the influx. To his slight surprise it was Sideswipe who was his greatest help, the warrior made sure that he was out of the way when things were at their worst and with a mixture of hand signals and guess work got him to do some of the fetching and carrying that Ratchet required.

The only time the medic really stopped was one brief instant when he rounded on Bluestreak and Sunstreaker in pure frustration, the pair had the sense to look suitably ashamed and pulled away from each other reluctantly but nothing else seemed to distract him.

Eventually Prowl gave up, he was exhausted beyond any further use and as there were no available berths in the med-bay he stumbled off to go to his own quarters but he didn't get far before Wheeljack caught him by the arm and beckoned for him to follow.

Wheeljacks lab was a place that few mechs dared enter unless they really had to, the mechs passion for things that went bang whether he intended them to or not was well known but Prowl was pleasantly surprised to note that the room had a comfortable feeling about it as he took a seat on a work bench and waited for the engineer to do what he wanted.

A few breems later the familiar sounds of the hustle and bustle of the base greeted his processor and he looked up at Wheeljack gratefully.

"Did you think Ratchet had forgotten you?" Wheeljack asked warmly.

"Well no but he is kind of busy at the moment." Prowl answered.

"The worst of it's over." Wheeljack informed him. "Everyone's stable and the base is secure."

"That's good." Prowl nodded. "Can you tell me what happened? Everything moved so fast and I couldn't keep up."

"Of course." Wheeljack agreed. "The Decepticons hit us hard and with half our guards down but Jazz really came through, he got everyone organised and really pulled us together. Hound and his team caught the mech who's been causing all of the trouble we've had but in the confusion he escaped with a little help from his friends."

"So we have no idea who he was?"

"A Decepticon known as Reflector, he's been masquerading as one of our new recruits, I think Jazz called him Nitrostrike and it turns out that he has the unique ability to be in more than one place at the same time so he always had an alibi when something happened."

"You're sure?"

"I was there briefly, saw him with my own optics, heard him confess and say that he was acting on Soundwaves orders but then the slag went off in the med-bay and Jazz pulled us out. Hounds unit was attacked as they escorted him to the brig and they were lucky to get away with their lives."

"He should have stayed with Hound." Prowl said flatly.

Wheeljack shook his head. "Jazz is capable of a lot of things but he couldn't leave you in danger. We can't know if his decision cost us a prisoner or if you and the others could have managed without us but I think he made the right call and anyone who says otherwise can come in here to talk to me about it." He finished with amusement clear in his voice. Wheeljack was more than aware that most mechs feared stepping into his lab and was more than happy to use the fact to his advantage.

Prowl smiled at him gratefully. "That's good to know."

"I was listening when you spoke to me the other cycle you know." Wheeljack explained. "Jazz and I have been friends for a long time and I don't have enough of those to turn away from the ones I have." There was the barest hint of sadness in the engineers voice that if Prowl hadn't been focusing on every sound that came through his audios he was sure he would have missed.

"Wheeljack?" He asked softly and the other mech shied away from him.

"No." He said firmly. "I keep myself to myself for a reason and on the whole I'm happy with my lot so why go racking over the past, it's done with and I'd prefer that it stayed that way."

"As you wish." Prowl nodded. "But if you ever need…"

"Don't." Wheeljack snapped but his voice softened as he saw Prowl flinch. "Sorry that came out sharper than I intended, my only excuse is that it's been a long cycle and like you I need to get some recharge. I'll see you around Prowl." He finished weakly before he walked out, leaving Prowl alone in the lab, with him gone the room no longer felt comfortable and Prowl gingerly picked his way out before he headed to his own quarters.

When Prowl returned to the med-bay almost a cycle later (mostly due to the sheer amount of work he had been assigned in the wake of the Decepticon attack) Ratchet was waiting for him, the medic looked exhausted, his optics were dim and his movements were sluggish and both were tell-tale signs.

"Jazz is all yours." He said with a lack of enthusiasm. "I've got to get out of here for while."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you Ratchet, for everything. Rest well."

With a tired smile the medic left and Prowl moved to his lovers side. "Jazz." He whispered softly and his lovers body twitched slightly, thinking quickly Prowl snatched up his mates hands. Jazz had been fighting for his life when he had been knocked off-line and Prowl had learnt the hard way that sometimes his processor didn't recognise that the fight was over when his systems rebooted.

Almost instantly Jazz started to struggle against him. "Jazz it's me. You're safe now." He said soothingly. "I've got you."

"_What happened?"_ Jazz asked as his body relaxed.

"Getting blasted across the room twice in one cycle was too much for a few of your circuits and the fact that you'd been pushing yourself too hard didn't help. Ratchet ordered that spent a cycle off-line so that your self-repair systems could really get some work done. How do you feel?"

"Slagging stupid question." Jazz muttered at the same time he said. _"Fine."_ Through the bond and Prowl chuckled softly. _"Your lip reading's improved then."_ He added.

"Don't need to. Wheeljack fixed my audios. I heard you loud and clear." He informed his lover.

"You could have told me." Jazz chided him.

"I was going to but you didn't give me the chance."

"Fair point." Jazz conceded. "Hey are you going to let me up or are you thinking of having some fun right here." He smiled suggestively.

"Well as I have a fair idea what Ratchet threatened Blue with when he and Sunny got a little too cosy for his liking…" Prowl didn't need to finish what he was saying as Jazz was already laughing at the statement and the vibrations that his lovers mirth was causing was enough the make his cooling fans kick up a gear.

"What?" Jazz asked playfully.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that sound." Prowl whispered fondly and he released his grip on his lovers hands, Jazz looked slightly disappointed for a moment but then seemed to realise that this meant he was free to sit up and embrace Prowl properly.

"We do have one serious thing to talk about before you get too carried away my Jazz." Prowl began after a few moments in his spark-mates arms. "It's been five cycles."

"You already know what I have to say though." Jazz replied.

"Yes but I want to hear you say it."

Jazz nodded in understanding before he spoke. "Iacon is my home and will remain so for the foreseeable future." He said with conviction. "And if you think we should let the others know then I agree."

"Now?"

"Might as well get it over and done with." Jazz agreed but he sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

"It'll be fine my Jazz." Prowl reassured him. "Come on."

With a little further encouragement Jazz stood up and the pair made their way to the rec room, the sound of music and mechs enjoying themselves greeted them a couple of corridors from their destination and just outside the door Jazz hesitated again but only for the time it took for Prowl to take his outstretched hand.

It seemed like half the base was inside and Jazz shot his lover a glance. "You planned this." He whispered.

"It's what I do." Prowl smiled.

"Slagging tacticians." Jazz cursed him affectionately.

It was no surprise to them that Bluestreak bounced up to them as the finished their exchange, hugged Jazz and grinned widely at both of them. He was obviously a little over energised but both of the older mechs were pleased to see him happy so neither said anything.

"I'm so glad you two made it." He said enthusiastically. "I wasn't sure you would but you're here now so never mind that. Will you join us?" He asked with a gesture to the table he had just left which Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Wheeljack and a slightly less tired looking Ratchet were still sitting at and with rather a lot of high-grade cubes piled upon it.

"Sure." Jazz agreed. "Just give us a moment would you Blue?" He added as he saw Red Alert and Inferno heading towards them.

Bluestreak glanced at the two approaching mechs and moved his position so that he stood beside Jazz.

Red Alert gave Inferno a quick, nervous look before he spoke. "I wanted to apologise to you Jazz for what I said the other cycle about your loyalties. I was in the wrong, from what I've been told you not only acted bravely when we were attacked but helped to save my life and for that I am also grateful."

"It seems that you were right about not trusting our new recruits too quickly." Jazz said quietly. "And what you said about my first loyalty being to Prowl was correct as well."

"I could have worded it better though."

"Or warned me." Inferno put in. "How long has this been going on?" he asked with a glance to their still intertwined hands.

"Forty vorns give or take a few cycles." Prowl answered.

"Oh slag." Inferno moaned earning himself a puzzled look from Jazz. "That means I owe the twins a couple of canisters of high-grade."

"You made a bet with them about Prowl and I?" Jazz grinned. "Inferno you've been had."

"What?"

"Sunny and Sides are two of the few who knew who have always known the truth."

"Why those scheming, cheating…" Inferno continued to grumble but his words were drowned out by Jazz and Red Alerts laughter.

"I told you that the twins weren't to be trusted." Red Alert chuckled.

"Hey!" Sideswipe called to them. "Are you mechs coming over or not?"

Jazz looked to Inferno and Red Alert. "That probably means that he thinks it's my round. What are you drinking?"

"I really should be getting back to…" Red Alert began but a slight nudge from Inferno brought him up short. "Alright but just for a little while." He agreed.

Prowl watched quietly as Jazz collected the orders then moved to the bar that Trailbreaker was currently standing behind, the mech looked like he'd been drinking almost as much as he served but was somehow still standing. Jazz spoke to him briefly and then shifted his attention to a seemingly empty chair. A few moments later Mirage became visible and excepted the glass that Jazz held out for him before picking up a tray that contained half of Jazz' high-grade and followed his lover back to their table.

Most of the friends looked up at the newcomer curiously and Jazz wasted no time making introductions before he settled the mech in a seat next to Wheeljack who instantly started quizzing him about his ability turn invisible. It wasn't long before the two of them raised a glass in memory of Crystal City that Jazz joined in with silently before the conversation became more relaxed.

Prowl had always loved to watch his mate in moments like these, his easy, good-natured manner was a joy to see and the peacefulness that flowed from him through their bond was a sensation that Prowl had treasured ever since their bond had been formed.

Sometime later Jazz leant back in his chair, letting the conversation wash over him and clearly giving the music that was still playing a lot more of his attention, his foot tapped along to the beat and he hummed softly to the rhythm.

"If you like the music so much why don't you go and dance?" Bluestreak asked him cheerfully.

"Because a long time ago I made a promise that I'd only ever dance to this song with one mech and I'm not convinced he's had enough high-grade yet." Jazz explained with an amused look to his partner.

Prowl listened harder to the music and realised what was playing. "Oh Primus." He whispered. "I haven't heard this one in vorns." He stood up quickly and extended his hand to his lover. "Dance with me?" He asked softly.

Jazz rose easily and with the grace that Prowl admired so much. He said nothing as he took the offered hand and let Prowl lead him onto the dance floor. Both mechs noticed the occasional arched optic ridge in their direction as they passed through the crowd but no one seemed to object and several mechs nodded approvingly which was all they needed to set them back at their ease and all thought of everyone else was forgotten as they pulled each other close and began to sway gently to the music.

"Promise me something?" Jazz asked quietly as he rested his head on his lovers shoulder.

"Anything." Prowl murmured back.

"That we can do this more often." Jazz whispered.

"For you my Jazz I'd dance on Primes desk in the middle of a commanders meeting." Prowl whispered back.

"Now that could be worth seeing." Jazz chuckled affectionately but his tone was more serious when he spoke again. "Love you Prowl."

"And I love you my Jazz." Prowl responded. After that the music was the only sound the two of them needed to hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/n: Sigh, I wish I could write songs as I'd love to know what Jazz and Prowl were dancing to but I can't have everything. That's about it for this one, all questions, comments, requests and thoughts welcome. I do try to take them all into account when I'm writing and include them somewhere but if you haven't noticed yet I'm terrible at answering reviews directly. I usually get half way through them and then think "do they really want to know this?", panic and delete them so sorry but that's just the way I am.


End file.
